Shippo on the other side of the Well
by Kitsunethefoxdemon
Summary: Shippo is able to cross to the present time with Kagome and Inuyasha. What will happen? (First fanfic, be nice)
1. To the other side

Um….hey. uh, this is my first fanfic, so uh….enjoy. I might have sometimes used present-tense words and then past-tense words, but, oh well. I thought of this and thought it might seem a little….weird….but…..oh well, just read and review please.

………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Okay guys, I can't stay for long." Kagome stuttered, as she sets her backpack next to her on the grass, "but I managed to bring back some food for ya. Here you go Inuyasha" She handed him a bag of sour cream flavored chips, which are his favorite, "Here, you go Sango and Miroku." handing them some food. "Oh, and Shippo, here yo-" Kagome suddenly remembers something and stares into the distance. "Oh no! I have a big test tomorrow and I totally forgot!" Quickly she grabs her backpack and is ready to jump into the well.

"Well, I better go with you." Inuyasha states, obviously bored. "Hey!Wait!" a very disappointed Shippo yells. "What 'bout my candy?" Shippo shrieks, but nobody hears him for some weird reason, not even kirara. Shippo then leaps onto inuyasha's back and holds on till he notices. Well, inuyasha doesn't notice, so into the well Kagome and Inuyasha go.

Now in the present timeKagome starts to sprint towards home, but then hears a cry. "Waaah! I want my candy!" "Huh?" She turns toward Inuyasha, who is swiping at his back. "Ow! Little pest." He states, after successfully reaching Shippo and prying him off.

"Wow, how did you get here, Shippo?" Kagome asks. "I dunno, I'm just hhhuuuunnnngggrrrryyyy!" He moans back.

"Well, I might as well give you your candy. But, c'mon in, Shippo, my family will be happy to meet you, I'm sure."

Five minutes later inside Kagome's house Her mother and grandfather are not there, but eagerly, she presents Shippo to Sota."Uh, who are you? And is that a tail?" Sota asks this strange little demon, pointing at the big fluffy bunch of fur at Shippo's backside. Sota continues to stare at Shippo with intense curiosity. "I-gm Sh-i-i-g-p-p-o" Shippo tries to say while eating a lollypop, given to him by Kagome(duh). He takes it out of his mouth long enough to say "Yes that is my tail, and I really wish you would stop staring at me, please."

"Hey, Sota, why don't you show Shippo around, hhhmmmm?" Kagome asks, trying to break the awkward silence. "Why can't you do it?" Sota argues, momentarily letting his gaze slip from Shippo to his sister. Kagome looks at Sota with huge puppy dog eyes and says, "Well, I got that big test to study for, so, I thought my adorable little brother might want to help me out, so…" She starts to look off into the distance for a more, dramatic, effect. "Fine, okay, okay. I'll do it. Hey, Shippo, wanna come to the candy store with me or somethin'" Shippo, who has just been zoning Kagome and Sota's argument out, jumps up and keeps nodding his head. Inuyasha, who has been sitting in the back of the room this whole time, states, "Well, where are you gonna find the money to b-u-y, the candy? Huh?" "Oh, I have some" Kagome cheerfully yelps. "Great." is Inuyasha's only comment.

Later at the candy store Shippo and Sota have just walked in. The little fox demon is very confused at how a little bell rang when they entered. 'At least I can get some candy out of this' thinks Sota. Shippo stares hungrily at all of the candy. "Wow! Where should I start?" Right after saying that, he dashes into the store, sprinting from candy to candy. However, Sota, having been in here many times, calmly walks in and starts to take a bag to fill with candy, only to find Shippo right next to him with a full one.

Shippo starts to eat the contents of the bag when Sota walks up to him. "You cant do that!" he says. "Why not? I picked the candy out, so I should be able to eat it." "no, you dont underst-" But just then the angry store clerk cames up "May I help you two?" He says with and obvious hint of irritation in his voice. He's staring at Shippo. "Yes, this boy is trying to stop me from eating!" Shippo whines. "No, i mean, yes. He's stealing!" Sota replies. "Well, as long as he can pay for it, he can eat." The angry store clerk reaches out his hand, indicating that he wants money. "Hmmph." Sota grumbles as he places every single cent Kagome had given him, into the guy's hand.

The clerk leaves. Sota is steaming now. "Why you little-" But Shippo isn't there anymore. "What? Oh no! Kagome's gonna kill me!" At that, he runs out of the store in search of Shippo.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

Oh, I hope u liked mi first chapter. Please review even if u didn't. I'll add some more on later.


	2. Shippo is enrolled

Welcome 2 my 2nd chapter, read and review, even if u didn't like the first one. (Please?)

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Shippo casually trots down the nearly desolate street. He is totally oblivious to all of the curious stares he is getting. "What is he?" "Is that a tail?" "Mommy! Mommy, can I poke it? Mommy?" are just a sample of the comments of people as he passes them by. The little kitsune is so obsessed with his candy; he doesn't notice the man in front of him, his face buried in a magazine.

"Oof! Oh, sorry mister." Shippo cries as innocently as he can. "Sure thing, champ. Hey, shouldn't you be in school right now?" the man asks kindly. "What's school?" The little demon ponders. "Why aren't you in school? Well, I'll just have to talk to your parents! And why are you wearing that ridiculous get-up?" Why is this man so pressured to get shippo in school? Who knows?

"Oh…uh…" Shippo stutters, how is he supposed to explain about his parents. "Uhh… don't tell Kagome! Please!" He whimpers. "I'll go to school, just don't tell on me!" Just then Sota runs up to Shippo.

"Oh, well what do we have here? Hhmmmm?" Sota irritably glares at Shippo. "Sorry, sir, if he was bothering you, c'mon Shippo." Sota grabs Shippo's hands and starts to drag him away. "But, wait, I have to enroll him in school!" The man shouts. Buy Sota just keeps marching on…

Back at Kagome's House "School?" Kagome stammers. "He wanted to enroll you in-school?" Inuyasha, Sota, Shippo, and Kagome are sitting in front of the booming TV. "Yeah, I don't even know the guy and –" Shippo begins but Kagome interrupts him "You wouldn't last a MINUTE in school!" Then bursts out laughing. "She's right Shippo." Inuyasha states, eyes closed.

"I could SO last a minute in school!" Shippo cries. "I don't think so." "Uh-huh." "Nope" "yeah!" "Fine, let's go enroll you then." Kagome says. Shippo who just wanted to win the argument, suddenly starts twitching. "Uh, b-b-ut, uh, I don't know what to do." "Oh. Don't worry about that." Sota joins in. "I'll teach you all you need to know…" After that, Kagome takes shippo by the hand and drags him towards the local school.

at the local school "There! All done!" Kagome shouts after successfully enrolling shippo in school. "You start tomorrow." "WHAT?" Shippo screams. His hands are flailing all around him. "Tomorrow? I can't be ready by then!" Disappointed, and dragging his feet, Shippo walks back to Kagome's house with Kagome.

At Kagome's House her mother and grandfather are actually home. "Who are you, again?" 'I am sooo tired of answering the same question over and over again' Shippo thinks. "I'm too sleepy to answer, good night!" Irritated, Shippo trudges up the stairs.

Even though it is completely obvious how sleepy and cranky Shippo is, he and Sota stay up all night for the big day, tomorrow.

Morning Shippo is nervous and keeps loosing his balance when he tries to walk. "B-b-but, I can't go to school today!" He argues, but, of course, is ignored. A few hours before, everybody, not shippo, had been discussing about how he should dress. "Should we get him some normal clothes?" "What about the school uniform?" Kagome had called the school and asked them to make an exception for Shippo's clothing. Imagine if Shippo went to school wearing pants with a large bump in the back, that wouldn't look right, would it? So, even though Shippo has a tail and weird clothes, they all decided to pretend it was a costume…

Later, 5 minutes before school started "Oh, boy." Cautiously, Shippo is crawling up the steps. A group of kids are curiously watching him. "Hey, what's that?" One of the kids says and walks up to shippo. He is staring at his puffy tail. "Uh-um…back off!" Shippo wails. The kid looks startled but just then the bell rings. Time to go in…

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Okay, pretty boring, right? But, I'm working on it….

Please review.


End file.
